Power High
by MechaYourOwn
Summary: DPJJ one-shot. "Hey, Tucker, I need you to look someone up for me." "Sure thing," Tucker responded. Danny could hear the faint sound of movement and clicking as Tucker got ready at the computer. "What do you need?" "Can you look into someone named Killgrave for me?"


**Notes: This is a Jessica Jones and Danny Phantom crossover. It's pretty dark. I mean, it is Killgrave, so it's only to be expected. I don't believe it's worthy of an M rating, but if you think it is, go ahead and let me know and I'll bump it up. But after I binge watched JJ, this had to happen. So just _enjoy_. Oh, it's also a one-shot, so don't expect me to continue it. Though, if inspiration hits, I might write up a sequel.**

 **Note 2: If you'd like to send in a DP one-shot prompt or request, be it crossover or otherwise, feel free to do so. I'm pretty much able to do anything as long as I recognize the fandoms (doesn't mean I will, though).**

 **Fandoms: Jessica Jones (TV) & Danny Phantom**

 **Word Count: 2414**

 **Rating: T (possibly M)**

 **Genre: Angst & Horror**

 **Characters: Danny Fenton, Killgrave, Sam, Tucker**

 **Warnings: Swearing. Serious mind fuckery? It's Killgrave. Unedited, so pardon any mistakes.**

* * *

The street was fairly empty, much to Killgrave's relief. He tended to hate crowds; they attracted too much attention. However, for the street to be so empty in a New York suburb was strange. He had heard rumors of supposed heroes ever since the _Avengers_ saved the world and it irked him, yet made him curious.

He already had his own superhero. The plan had long since been in action to earn Jessica's undying love. All he had to be was patient. Soon, he'd find some random girl and control her, repeat everything he did with his Jess, and then let Jessica come to her rescue and learn of his return. Ever since she _abandoned_ him, Killgrave only felt more yearning.

He never expected to gain interest in anyone else. Jessica was interesting and lovely because she was strong, powerful, and could _resist_ him. He wanted what he couldn't have, and he would stop at nothing to receive it. For someone else to even become remotely interesting, they'd have to be what Jessica was _and more_. Which, as far as Killgrave cared to know, was impossible.

Until, that was, Killgrave found _him_.

Killgrave wanted a girl that could be like Jessica. Preferably an athlete, who could attempt to match her in strength, or someone who looked like her and had her hidden sass. Her will. Her _drive._

On his pathway to find an appropriate substitute (because that's all the other girl would be), Killgrave traveled across the country. He picked up many women and dumped each and every one of them. The only few he kept longer were ones of use in his time of recovery; healing from surgeries were hard and painful, despite his increased healing rate. Anyone who annoyed him would be either sent to die or do something else ("shut up" and "take a hike" being some of his quick commands).

It was fairly easy until this random _teen_ ran into him, and lord, Killgrave despised children. It was evening and Killgrave was exiting one of the more expensive restaurants in a suburban town. The male teen had been running down the street, black hair a horrific mess, and had ran directly into Killgrave so that both of them went tumbling to the cement below.

"Idiotic boy," Killgrave snapped, pushing the frazzled teen off of him. The mind controller stood up and brushed some dirt off the expensive purple suit, scowling at the teen that was currently standing up. "Go," he commanded, but the teen gave him a weird look.

There was _hesitation_.

"Yo, Fenturd!"

Killgrave turned his attention to the other bumbling fool approaching him. He was bulky with blond hair and a horrendous white shirt. Blondie had a smirk on his face as he approached Killgrave. The blond walked right past Killgrave and grabbed the black-haired teen's shirt collar, hoisting him into the air.

The teen should've left. He should've been long _gone_. Killgrave had _commanded_ him to _Go_. Yet there he was, blue eyes leering at the bully before him.

"Let go of me, Dash," the teen stated, struggling a bit in the bully's hold.

"I think you deserve a round-out beating for running this far," the blond retorted, throwing the teen up against the wall of the building over.

Something was so clearly _wrong._ Killgrave didn't give a single shit about the two teens and their little banter, but the fact that the raven-haired one wasn't _leaving_ was so, so very curious. Killgrave rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up and head somewhere else." The command was to both of them, yet the blond only set the raven down, took a few quiet steps back and walked away.

The raven haired teen blinked, eyes wide and wary, giving Killgrave a suspicious look. "What did you do?"

Killgrave raised an eyebrow as he found himself _intrigued_. He didn't exactly need a _girl_ to lure out Jessica, he mused and the teen could be qualified… Despite lacking Jessica's clear physical abilities, the teen seemed to have some resistance to his commands. Beyond that, his stature was almost similar. Skinny, fragile, and black hair. It was unfortunate his eyes were so blue instead of Jessica's beautiful, alluring brown eyes.

Killgrave didn't know how to feel about that.

"Funny. Tell me, what's your name?" He put more force behind his words, stating it like a straight order.

The teen blinked. "Uhm… Why?"

Now Killgrave felt very interested. The mind controller gave the teen a small, almost innocent smile. If his control wasn't working, he'd have to resort to simple manipulation. "I'm just curious. You're being so obviously bullied, I thought I could help…" Almost instantly, the teen relaxed a bit and returned the smile.

It was a cute smile, but it had _nothing_ on his precious Jessica's.

"Well, er, there's no need to worry. Really, I'm used to it." The teen gave a small shrug and scratched the back of his head. Naive. Innocent. By all means, a kid who probably grew up with a normal life and had normal problems and normal parents and-

"Oh. Well, I'm Killgrave." He held out his hand for the teen to shake, which the teen accepted with ease and shook. Decently strong grip for someone with skinny arms. How old could the teen be? Seventeen, perhaps?

"Danny Fenton," Danny supplied. "And I kinda have to go now. I have a curfew, and recently it's been rough… Bye!" Before Killgrave could even get a word in, Danny took off down the street and ducked behind a corner.

The mysterious little town of Amity Park just got curiouser.

* * *

"Hey, Tucker, I need you to look someone up for me." Danny was on the phone, a concerned expression on his face as his mind replayed the events from the day prior.

 _Killgrave_. What kind of name was that?

" _Sure thing,_ " Tucker responded. Danny could hear the faint sound of movement and clicking as Tucker got ready at the computer. " _What do you need?_ "

"Can you look into some guy named Killgrave?"

" _What, name out of a horror film or something?_ " the tech geek snickered, but Danny heard the sound of him typing.

"Something like that," the half ghost responded. "I was running from Dash and ran into him. The guy was coming out of that fancy restaurant Vlad likes, you know, with that French name?"

" _German,"_ Tucker mindlessly corrected.

"Whatever. But Dash caught up to me and grabbed me like usual, but then this guy just _commands_ him to leave and Dash listens. What's more, I almost wanted to leave, too."

Tucker's side was silent for a moment. " _Red? See any red? Or how about Freakshow? Ghost sense?"_

Danny shook his head despite knowing Tuck wouldn't be able to witness it. "Nothing. Just this little… tinge in the back of my mind. With Freakshow, it was my ghost side that had the desire to listen, but around this Killgrave guy…"

" _Human side._ "

"Yeah. So, I got his name and high-tailed. Wasn't much I'd be able to do as wimpy Danny Fenton anyway."

" _Well, this Killgrave guy doesn't exist,_ " Tucker announced. " _I've gone through what I can, but all I get are things about actually graves and homicides. If this guy can control your human side, but your ghost side fought it off, does that mean that he could control humans the way Freakshow controlled ghosts?"_

The seventeen-year-old hybrid let out a huge sigh and collapsed onto his bed, eyes tightly shut. "I seriously hope not. I hate human enemies. I'll look into him more tomorrow, though. I'm running off of two hours of sleep."

" _Yeah. Rest up, dude. I'm waiting for a game promo at midnight, so message me if your ghost sense goes off before then and I'll take care of it."_

"You're a hero, Tuck."

The tech geek laughed. " _Whatever, Danny._ "

* * *

Blue eyes stared in pure horror. Violet eyes were directly meeting his, wide with fear and desperation, but Danny found his feet planted to the ground. Standing directly behind Danny, Killgrave was smirking, arms crossed.

"Purple eyes," the man chimed, taking a step up to Danny's side and placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. "They're so… _precious._ It'd be a real shame if she stabbed them out." Purple was Killgrave's favorite color, after all. If only the girl had proven to be anywhere near as interesting as Jessica or Danny, then perhaps, Killgrave would've used her for his plan involving Jessica.

As such, she only served as an asset in his smaller goal: Danny.

Samantha Manson stood shakily, holding a knife to her own throat. The edge was solidly against her skin. At the slightest movement, Sam's neck would be sliced open and Danny's girlfriend would bleed out in the middle of the street.

It was around two in the morning. Three weeks after Danny's initial meeting with Killgrave.

Everything had gone to hell since then.

"No," Danny stated, shoving Killgrave away from him. "Let her go, Killgrave." His eyes flashed green violently, which only caused the mind controller to laugh.

"I'm afraid you don't understand the situation, Danny." The mind controller looked over to Sam, lips curling into a demented smirk. "Little Sammy. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"Y-yes," the goth stuttered, trembling in fear. She had every hope that Danny would get her out of this, like he always did. And yet, somehow, that little part of her couldn't be heard over the desire she felt to hold the knife to her neck. It was just something she _wanted_ to do, no matter how scary it was.

Killgrave frowned. "Pity. You'll let me call you whatever I want." He turned his attention back to the frozen ghost boy. "The moment you move, or so much as raise a hand to me, I'll command little Sammy here to kill herself." The purple man clicked his tongue, feeling giddy at the notion that he was finally winning.

In her mind, Sam knew everything was so very _wrong._ But Danny had never failed her before. He had faced enemies worse than this man. A terrifying future of evil, a crazy bastard out to grab him as an apprentice, and a power-seeking ghost tyrant to name a few. This _human_ shouldn't be anything compared to those enemies.

And yet, Sam had never felt so helpless, and Danny had never been so cornered. It had always been his own life in danger. Rarely had his friends' lives been dragged in, and never had it been in a way Danny had no idea to stop. His foes had never been this ruthless.

After three weeks of learning about Daniel Fenton, about Danny _Phantom_ , Killgrave decided that Jessica Jones would be the perfect _wife_ and this teen would make a perfect _pet_. Only difference between the two? It seemed Danny didn't know that coming along with Killgrave meant everything, but this little shithole of a town seemed to keep Danny grounded.

Three weeks, and now, Killgrave had the teen in the palm of his hands.

"And Jazzy?" Danny's body went completely rigid. "She's such a _pretty_ girl as well. Such a great listener. Obeyed every single one of my commands over the past week." Killgrave leaned forward, eyes daring the hybrid to make a move against him. "You can resist me, Danny, but everyone you care about _can't._ Thankfully, for me, you have so many treasured people in your life. A girlfriend," Killgrave gestured to the purple-eyed beauty, "a sister, a best friend, and scientists for parents."

 _That_ had been what made Killgrave's decision final. Little Danny Fenton had the girl and loving parents. His parents hadn't dared to try and _save_ their son. No, even after Killgrave informed them of Danny's unique condition, they stood loyal and unchanging. They loved him in a way Killgrave's parents never did. It was an act of jealousy, almost, but it would feel too good to have this impossible teen in his control. It would be so much more empowering.

If he could get this teen, then he could easily get his precious Jessica.

"Leave them alone!" Danny snapped, taking a harsh step towards the mind controller. Killgrave instantly turned towards Sam.

"Sammy, press the tip of your blade into your throat."

" _No_!"

The blade seemed to move in slow motion as it poked into her skin. She sucked in a shaky breath, feeling terrified, hopeful, desperate, and wanting all at the same time.

Danny was frozen, blue eyes brimming.

"Stop, Sammy." The girl instantly stilled, not daring to breath as the red trail of blood began trickling down her neck.

Killgrave liked how Danny's eyes acted like fragile glass. They reflected every ounce of his emotions, especially the ones where he seemed so utterly _shattered._ They weren't as lovely as Jessica's, whose were so dark and wholesome Killgrave fell in love with, but they were entertaining.

Jessica was his love; the young Phantom would be his entertainment.

"Danny. Danny, Danny, _Danny._ " Killgrave nearly sang, unable to hide the wide grin that stretched across his face as he approached the teen. He pressed the palm of his hand against Danny's cheek, grin widening at the teen's unmistakable flinch. "Let me make a few things clear right now. If you kill me or knock me unconscious, little Sammy will slice her own throat. Won't you, Sammy?"

"Yes." The answer came with no hesitation.

Danny let out a choked sob.

"If you kill me or knock me unconscious, your gorgeous sister will learn exactly how deep the lake is."

Aw, Danny was starting to cry. Whereas Jessica crying made Killgrave want to hesitate, breaking this kid seemed so _rewarding._ He wanted to see him _broken._

A puppet, who listened to him, of their own _free will_. Someone Killgrave couldn't command, but he had complete and total control over. Danny was practically there. Soon, Jessica would be, too.

"You're not going to fight me," Killgrave commanded. "You will not disobey me. You'll follow my every command from this point on. The moment you step out of line, your little friends and family will never see the light of day. And it will be all. Your. _Fault._ Understand?"

Danny didn't verbally respond, but Killgrave felt his head rise up and down in his hands.

"Say it. Say you'll obey me."

Through the tears and forming sobs, Danny got out a choked, "I'll… o-obey you."

Killgrave never felt such a power high.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
